1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a manufacturing method of a non-volatile memory semiconductor device including FinFETs, and, more specifically, to a manufacturing method of a non-volatile memory semiconductor device including an ion implantation process for regulating threshold voltages of p-type transistors and n-type transistors included in the non-volatile memory semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor chips mounted in mobile products have been oriented toward microminiaturization and higher integration, and, in response to this, higher integration of semiconductor devices may be required.
As the size of transistors used in a semiconductor device becomes smaller, a technique that uses substitute materials having a good vertical profile as a mask for a patterning process and an ion implantation process to manufacture transistors, instead of using the existing photoresistor (PR) layer, has been proposed.